The Days After a Large Fight (HIATUS)
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: The days after a large fight on the Thousand Sunny are usually the most boring and uneventful days for the Strawhat Pirates, however, once Luffy and Nami start developing feelings for one another, things get a bit messy around the ship. LuNa (In case you're wondering...yes I changed the summary...:P) Rated T for language and some 'suggestive' topics...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...I've been a bit busy lately...I've been RP-ing a lot, and I'm writing a story for a Forum Contest. So...I'm going to be posting a very mediocre LuNa fic...Don't expect this to be on the scale of "Nami? What's Love?"...because this is just...yeah you get it...**

 **I hope you enjoy! There might be several chapters...**

* * *

The day after a big fight was always the most boring, yet interesting day on the Sunny-Go. Every one of the Strawhats would be flopped on the grassy deck, covered with bandages in places they didn't even know existed. Luffy would wake up from the infirmary with a grin even wider than normal, and Chopper would take a twelve hour nap when he finally had a chance to. No one was lively, except for Luffy, who always tried to prod one of the crew to do something with him.

"Usopp! Come on! I saw an awesome fish!"

"I'm tired Luffy! Even awesome warriors like me need to rest for a day!"

Luffy gave a long sigh and sprawled on the deck, staring at the sky in boredom.

"I'm BOREEEEED!"

"Would you shut up!? I was almost asleep!" Zoro snapped.

"You're always asleep..." Muttered Sanji sleepily.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"I'm borrrreeeeedddddd..."

"I said that you're always asleep, Mr. Lazy!"

"Mr. Lazy!? I can do more than you with my little pinky toe, Nosebleed!"

"AS IF!"

"I'M BORED!"

"WOULD YOU MORONS SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Nami yelled, causing everyone to flinch and the three men to fall silent.

"Thank you Girlie..." Franky remarked.

"When did you start calling me "Girlie" again, exactly?"

"Just now..."

"WELL DON'T!" Nami roared, which caused Franky to fall backwards and accidentally squish a sleeping Chopper.

"HEY! YOU SQUISHED MY HAT!" Chopper shot up.

"I'm still bored..." Luffy moaned.

"CAN YOU WALK ON THE SKY MARIMO!? HUH? I CAN FLY!" Sanji argued.

"MY HAT!"

"I DON'T NEED TO FLY! FLYING IS FOR THE WEAK!"

"OW! STOP HITTING ME CHOPPER! I'M YOUR BRO! OW!"

"I'm BORED!"

"SAYS YOU MOSS-HEAD!"

"I WANT TO JOIN THE FUN! YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"FIX MY HAT!"

"STOP SPINNING INTO ME BROOK!"

"HAH! YOU CAN"T EVEN TAKE BROOK SPINNING INTO YOU CURLY-BROW!"

"I. AM. BORED!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami shouted once again, and everyone froze, some of them freezing in a very odd position. Nami rubbed her forehead.

"Can you be quiet for just a day?! Geez. You sound like a clan of monkeys fighting over a banana tree!"

Everyone nodded with comically serious faces, then sat with annoyed expressions. Robin was giggling at the scene and went back to her book, while Nami stood up and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to take a shower...Can you be quiet for just ten minutes?"

No answer. Nami groaned and stormed into the washroom.

Everyone went back to resting, except for Luffy who was running around the deck trying to find something to do.

"Luffy?"

He perked his head up and ran over to Robin exitedly.

'Yeah? What? What?"

Robin gave a devilish smile and looked skyward.

"I left my hairbrush in the washroom...can you go get it?"

Luffy cocked his head.

"Why do you need a hairbrush?"

Robin gave a serious look.

"For a backscratcher..."

"Ohhhhh!" Luffy adjusted his hat. "No problem!"

Luffy began to zoom to the washroom, and Robin began giggling madly.

"Lets see what happens..."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Nami was grumbling to herself while rinsing. Those idiots...can't they just be quiet for once? She peeled off her bandages and washed several of her cuts. It was just then when she heard the door bang open.

"W-WHAT!? WHO'S IN HERE!?"

Luffy's eyes widened and he fell on his butt.

"GAH! NAMI'S IN HERE! I'LL OWE HER EVEN MORE MONEY!"

"LUFFY'S IN HERE!?" Nami exclaimed. "I 'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Luffy looked around frantically to find her, and he did. She was holding a towel over her body and glaring at him with an evil expression. A pause.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! ROBIN JUST ASKED ME TO GET HER HAIRBRUSH!"

"WHY WOULD SHE NEED A HAIRBRUSH!?"

"FOR A BACKSCRATCHER!" He said, as if that made sense. Nami growled.

"Well get the hairbrush and go! I thought I told you I would be in here!"

"I forgot!"

Luffy rummaged around the washroom, trying to find the hairbrush. It was nowhere to be found. Luffy looked back at Nami with a frightened expression.

"It's not in here!"

"OH FOR-" She tied the towel around her and stomped over to where Luffy was looking. She rummaged through all the supplies...no go.

"It's not in here." Nami sighed.

"I know! I just told you that!"

"Well I didn't trust you!"

"I'm VERY trustworthy!"

"Sometimes! But not now!"

They stared at each other for a long while, before Nami shook her head.

"ANYWAY! Get out of here!"

"But Robin needs her hairbrush!"

"FINE! Look for the stupid hairbrush! Just don't look over here!"

"Alright!"

Luffy turned around to look for the brush while Nami removed the towel and continued to cleanse herself. She almost forgot that Luffy was even there, until she glanced in his direction and saw Luffy staring right at her. Nami screamed and grabbed her towel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I still can't find it..." Luffy pouted, unfazed. A bit of embarrassed red flushed her cheeks.

"Well, why are you staring at me!?"

Luffy thought for a second, before grinning.

"You're pretty!"

Nami froze and Luffy turned to the side.

"AH! There it is!" He laughed as he grabbed the brush. "I'll leave you alone now! See ya!"

Nami watched Luffy leave and she dazed off into her own thoughts. What the hell? 'You're pretty?' When has Luffy EVER thought someone was pretty?

"I'm overreacting..." She laughed. "He was just probably influenced by my womanly charms!"

She went back to showering, but with a small sense of doubt in her mind.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When Nami stepped back out of the deck, everyone was back to arguing. After she pounded everyone on the head to get them to shut up, and after she saw the hairbrush sitting unused by a grinning Robin's side, she noticed Luffy sitting on the figurehead. She looked around, and saw everyone was out resting. She looked back at Luffy, who had his feet touching and was staring out into the sea with a crooked grin on his face. Nami couldn't stop herself.

"Oi Luffy!"

Luffy instantly spun around smoothly and pressed his hat against his head.

"Nami! Hi!"

"You said you were bored, right?"

"Aa!"

"Where's Usopp?"

Luffy frowned.

"He's sleeping..."

Nami sighed and gave a small smile. She rested her arms on the back of the figurehead.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Luffy said nothing for a moment. His mouth opened in shock.

"Ehhhh?! Nami WANTS to do something with me!?"

"Don't make it into anything big idiot!" Nami shouted. She looked back up at him, and saw that he was smiling with his mouth open still.

"Can we fish!?"

Nami rolled her eyes, but after seeing Luffy's elated expression, she couldn't refuse.

"Sure. I'll get the fishing poles."

"Ok!"

Luffy waited for Nami to come back patiently, and when she returned he leaned over the lion's mane.

"Come up here!"

Nami froze.

"You're letting me sit at your special seat?"

"Yeah!" He chirped as if it wasn't a big deal. Nami raised her eyebrows and began to climb up the figurehead. Once she got up, she handed the pole to Luffy and nearly slipped.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami recovered and clinged to the head with her fingers. Luffy looked back and forth, before scooting over and gently pulling Nami closer to him so she wouldn't fall off.

Nami widened her eyes at this and turned her head toward her captain.

"Lu-"

"What?" Luffy asked. Nami shut her mouth and felt her cheeks grow warm. One of Luffy's arms was crooked around her neck while the other held the fishing pole. What was with him today? Did seeing Nami in the shower somehow shake Luffy's mind?

"Why aren't you fishing!?"

Nami gave a short cough and swung the lure into the ocean. No fish were biting, so they just sat there, doing nothing.

"You know..." Luffy made a surprised noise in his throat and turned toward his navigator. "I think fishing is the only time I see you quiet and patient."

Luffy narrowed his eyes comically.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing...nothing..." Nami laughed. She was surprised, at HER. She never really spent any alone time with Luffy, and it was much nicer than she thought. Still, she glanced at Luffy's arm around her, was this intentional? Did he do it just so Nami wouldn't slip, or some other reason?

"I'm freaking out over something he does all the time..." She thought to herself. "It's just something he...does to people he trusts."

"But what if it's something more?"

She looked at Luffy, and saw him grinning a bit wider than usual. Then he spoke.

"Why'd you decide to hang out with me Nami?" He asked. "Normally when I ask you just yell at me and give me an injury."

Nami thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"I dunno..." She answered lamely. Luffy grinned wider.

"And you are being a lot nicer than usual!"

"Are you saying I'm not nice!?"

"...maybe..."

"JERK! I'M ALWAYS NICE!" She shouted as she elbowed him in the gut. Luffy held his pole wih his knees and rubbed his gut.

"Ow..." He whined. Nami flinched a bit in guilt. Why am I feeling guilty? I hit him all the time don't I? Luffy stopped fussing with his wound and went back to silently fishing with one hand.

"Oi...Nami..."

Nami lifted her head.

"Huh? What?"

"You really are extremely pretty..."

Nami's eyes twitched. There he went again. She realized how weird this looked. Them sitting close together, Luffy saying she was pretty...did this mean-

"Do you like me Luffy?" She suddenly asked, regretting it immediately.

"Of course I do! You're my Nakama!" He responded. Nami shook her head.

"No! I mean...nevermind...you wouldn't get i-"

"Get what!? Is there some mystery-thing!" Luffy stared at Nami excitedly. "Tell me the mystery-thing!"

"It's nothing you idiot!" Nami sighed and looked back toward the ocean. There was a pause, then she heard Luffy say something in a tone she wasn't used to hearing.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Nami cocked her head.

"What? At Orange Town?"

"No...before that." Luffy looked skyward. "It was when I kicked that fat old hag of of that passenger ship. Coby and I took a small boat and we landed right beside you."

"Oh yeah...I was mad at you because you splashed me with water!"

"But then we locked eyes for a second, and I knew right then that I wanted to know you."

Nami raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"I had never wanted to know someone so much. You were wearing a bandana-thingy, but I could just tell by your eyes..."

"Tell...what?"

"That you were strong." He answered. "But I thought that I would never see you again, but then there you were at that island-place."

"But...you acted like you had never seen me before..."

"Because you didn't seem to remember me." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "So I pretended that I had never saw you before so that it wouldn't be weird."

Nami listened to him, then reeled the fishing rod. She set the pole next to her carefully and turned to face Luffy.

"Your eyes are different now though.." Nami added. "Back then they were stupid, crazy, and moronic eyes. Now they are..." She squinted, staring into his eyes. "More...worn. Mature...dunno."

"Your eyes are pretty much the same." Luffy added. "Strong...and...sparkly. Like treasure, or something..."

Nami felt her ears grow hot, and looked away from his gaze. Why did he seem so different now? Was this the side of Luffy that she never really cared to see?

"Your ears are red..."

"I know that idiot!" She blurted out, covering her ears.

"Now your face is red..."

"Shut up! I know that!"

"Are you turning into a tomato!?" Luffy began panicking. "Oi! Nami's turning into a tomato!"

"Shut UP! I'm NOT turning into a tomato!" She began fanning herself, trying to cool herself down. Luffy looked from side to side uncomfortably, before suddenly grabbing the hand that she was fanning with. Nami eyes pulsed.

"Luffy?"

Luffy was gazing at her with his alert expression, mouth a bit open in confusion. His strawhat had fell off his head, now dangling from the string around his neck.

"Luffy!" Nami tried again. She could feel herself turning red again, and her heart was beating faster. Was she falling for him? He was just an idiot.

But his hand was so soft...

Why the hell was it soft!?

"You're turning into a tomato again..." Luffy said, softly this time.

"I-idiot! I'm NOT turning into a tomato!"

She couldn't believe that she was having a moment like this with LUFFY of all people. But it was almost like she couldn't help it. No matter how much her brain said that it was plain weird and idiotic to be feeling like this, she couldn't control herself. Nami wouldn't be surprised if Luffy himself could hear her heart pounding.

"YOSH! I got it!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed. He pointed his finger up in the air. "It's hot out! That's why we are both sweating!"

Both? He was sweating too?

"Uh...Luffy...I don't think that's it-"

"Of course! What else could explain the really random hotness that I feel!?" Luffy said with conviction. He was grinning proudly.

"It's only 40 degrees out here!"

"Well then! I somehow accidentally did Gear Second!"

"I think that you would know if that happened..."

Luffy fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Then why do I feel so hot? And sweaty? And tingly? And weird?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Nami blurted out. "I...myself don't really understand! It's you! I don't know! I'm leaving!"

Nami snatched her fishing pole and began to crawl over the figurehead. Luffy's eyes widened and he nearly tackled Nami off the head. She squeaked in surprise and they went tumbling onto the deck. Luffy spun them around so Nami would land on him. Once they were sprawled on the deck, both their faces glowed red.

"Uh...Nami..."

"What are you doing!?" Nami shouted as she stumbled off of him angrily. She ran her fingers through her hair, then left for her room to get some quiet time. Before she left, she could see the confused expression through his pinkish face.

* * *

 **Yeah...I was just craving some LuNa, and it's getting harder and harder to find good fics...So...Just make your own I guess... *shrug***


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chappie...Luffy might be a bit OOC, but I tried to write him drunk...so...it makes sense I guess...**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter! It was a lot of fun! It's nice to just write something nonstressful sometimes...**

* * *

The day had almost passed without another strange incident, and Nami was looking forward for the day to end. Tomorrow would be a new day, and she was getting pretty tired of this day. She saw the sun drop into the horizon, and shut her book.

"Finally!" She sighed. She tucked her book under her shoulder and started to head to her room, when she heard Franky call, "Oi! Where do you think you're going Girlie!?"

"I told you to stop calling me Girlie! You've known me for two years!" It was then when she noticed everyone gathered on the deck, preparing for...CRAP! She had forgotten!

"You're not going to miss the SUPER after-battle-celebration! Are you?!"

"No..." She groaned. Great. Now she's going to be up for even longer. She saw the giddy Luffy do several cartwheels.

"Yes! Now we can party!"

Brook took this as a cue to begin the music, and soon everyone was dancing around, stuffing themselves with food, and various other things. Nami grabbed a small plate and sat by herself on the deck, watching the others prance around in celebration. Even Zoro was chugging Sake and laughing his head off. After Zoro slammed his bottle down, he glanced over at Nami with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oi there...How about you and me have a rematch from Whiskey Peak...eh?"

Nami was about to say no, but expecting looks drove her pride through the window. Her frown turned up, and she sat in front of him, grabbing a bottle and staring at him competitively.

"Sure...I'm going to win though..."

Luffy ran over to the table with a slab of meat shoved in his mouth. "Rweady...swet...GWO!"

For the next half-hour, Zoro and Nami tore through bottle after bottle. By the fifteenth bottle, Nami was beginning to feel a weensy bit tipsy.

"You done yet?" Jeered Zoro. Nami gave a large laugh, before snatching Zoro's bottle out of his hand and chugging it.

"Nope!" She snickered as she tossed the empty bottle back to him. Suddenly, Usopp stepped next to the table and propped his elbow on the table.

"I think that's enough with the contest. We're going to be playing Truth or Dare over here."

"Count me in!" Nami and Zoro said in unison. They headed over to the others and waited for Usopp to start. Brook was the only one not playing, as he was still fiddling away on his violin.

"Alright! Chopper! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Chopper squeaked out in surprise. Usopp thought for a moment.

"Yosh! Ok...Do you think that you deserve a 50 beli bounty?"

"Phhht! Lame Usopp!" Scoffed Luffy. Chopper seemed relieved.

"No! It's an outrage! I deserve a lot more!"

Zoro pushed Usopp out of the way and gave a smirk. "My turn! Luffy. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Luffy said instantly. Zoro gave a chuckle.

"Alright! I dare you to chug this entire bottle!" He said as he tossed a full bottle of Sake to his Captain. Luffy looked at it oddly.

"C'mon Luffy! It's a dare!" Sanji reminded.

"Ok!" Luffy said determinately as he fiddled with the cap. Once he got it open, he hesitated, before pinching his eyes shut and guzzling the entire thing. Once he was done, everyone cheered and he raised the bottle triumphantly.

"Yeah! I did it! That was awesome!" He stared at it for a while, before stretching his arm out to the table Zoro and Nami sat at and bringing back another one. This time he opened it without problem, and pointed at Sanji while drinking.

"Twuieth ord Datje sjahli!?" He spluttered. (Truth or Dare Sanji?)

"Truth!" Sanji said. Zoro said the word "Pansy" under his breath.

"What was that Marimo?!"

Luffy stopped drinking for a moment, before staring at Sanji with a huge, slightly unnerving grin.

"Why do you have that weird eyebrow!?"

Everyone burst out laughing, and an irk mark appeared over Sanji's head.

"It was born that way..." Sanji muttered. Luffy nodded, finished his bottle, then got a third. Robin giggled.

"Don't you think that you're having a bit too much Luffy?"

"Shut up! No! It's better than I thought!" Luffy snapped, clearly beginning to falter a bit to the alcohol. Nami was clearly drunk also, and she raised her hand.

"Robin! Which one!" She stated. Robin knew what she was saying.

"Dare." She said calmly.

"I dare you to scratch my back! It's itchy!"

Everyone laughed again and Robin gave a grin.

"Whatever you say!" She said as she sprouted a hand and itched Nami's back. Luffy had already finished his third and was now guzzling his fourth.

"Dang Luffy! At this rate you'll be matching against Zoro and Nami!" Usopp mused.

"I'm a man!" Luffy unclearly stated. Brook gave a 'Yohoho!'

"If I may ask...Nami-San, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Hell yeah!" She fistpumped the air. Brook stopped the violin, and stared at Nami seriously.

"I dare you to show me your panties..."

Everyone gave an 'oooooh' and Nami crossed her arms.

"Pass!" She stated. "From now on, everyone gets only one pass!"

Brook gave a disappointed look, and everyone else nodded in agreement. Brook started playing again and Sanji gave a sly smile.

"Marimo. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Duh."

"I dare you to kiss the roast pig right on the mouth!"

More laughter. A now definetly tipsy Luffy raised his sixth bottle and called out, "Yeah...Zoro-Zolo! Kiss the meat!"

"The hell is Zoro-Zolo?" Usopp questioned.

Zoro rolled his eyes, and did so, wiping his mouth like it was nothing. Chopper then piped up.

"um...Franky? Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with SUPER truth!"

"Is your...uh...mating device real?"He asked innocently.

Everyone burst out laughing, harder than ever before, and Franky had to bite his tongue to stay serious.

"Yes...bro...it is real." His eyes twinkled. "How else could I be a SUPER pervert!?"

Robin stood up, and looked at Nami straight in the eye.

"Nami...Truth or Dare?"

"THAT'S NO FAIR! NAMI ALREADY WAS ASKED!" Luffy boomed, gathering attention from everyone. He had pink cheeks and was hiccuping violently. Sanji quirked his eyebrows.

"How many did you drink?" He asked amazed.

"I'mma on number nine!" He laughed crazily. Everyone (except Nami and Zoro) exchanged looks.

"I'll choose Dare again!" Nami burst out. "Hit me!"

Robin gave a huge grin.

"I dare you to kiss Luffy..."

Silence. A cigarette fell out of Sanji's mouth and Zoro raised his eyebrows. Only Luffy himself seemed unfazed.

"Robin-Chan..." Sanji pouted.

"R-Robin...I think that's a bit much..." Chopper stuttered. Luffy slammed down his bottle.

"Hell! I'll do it gladly!" He shouted. Before anyone had any time to react, Luffy grabbed Nami by the collar with gentle force and pulled her forward clumsily, taking her lips with his. Exclamations came from everyone, including Nami. After a very odd five seconds, he pushed her off and immediately pointed toward Robin.

"Hah! Done! You think you can't not fool I!" He said with very poor grammar. Nami had fallen on her butt in shock, mouth wide open.

Luffy had blacked out. It was no surprise that he had, as the amount of Sake he ingested on his first time ever drinking was impressive. Nami still had a bit of sanity left, well, enough to know that this was a very sudden and awkward situation for everybody. Only Robin seemed to be enjoying the confusion.

"Um...I think that that's enough of Truth or Dare..." Usopp broke the silence. Everyone but Luffy nodded with an 'Aa' and began to clean up the messes of the celebration. Sanji was in a corner moping, (As Robin had told him to not hurt Luffy since he was drunk) Luffy, however, was trying to crawl over an irritated Zoro as he tried to get yet another bottle.

"Get outta the way Zorooooo..."

"Ok...I think that THAT'S enough fun for today Captain..." Zoro tried to convince as Luffy shoved a sandle in his face.

"Shut up! I'm on a roll!"

"You're clearly on the far side...You just freaking kissed your Navigator!"

"What's so bad about that Zorooooo...? I liked it..."

Zoro's eyes widened, and this short moment of surprise was all Luffy need to push him out of the way and snatch up a bottle. Before Zoro could get up, Luffy had already cracked it open.

"Can SOMEBODY help me with this thing please!?" Zoro shouted in irritation. Both Franky and Sanji rushed over and tried to wrestle the bottle out of his hands. It was a tough struggle, but soon they had Luffy restrained on the ground while Usopp quickly put the Sake back in the kitchen.

Nami was helped up by Robin. She had decided that it was a really good time to go to bed. Robin supported Nami the whole way to the women's quarters, and lay her on the bed gently.

"Thank you Robin..." She said sleepily. Robin gave a smile.

"No problem. It's the least I can do."

As Robin left, Nami relaxed. She was extremely tired. She would deal with everything tomorrow.

However...

Right as Nami was about to fall asleep, she heard the others shouting.

"Shit! I lost him!"

"Where the hell did he diappear to?"

Nami honestly didn't care about the commotion outside, then fell asleep.

Maybe about twenty minutes had passed when Nami woke up to the sound of her door opening quite loudly. She sat up, still quite drunk and dopey and saw Luffy sitting in the corner of the room, hiccuping and looking at his hand with uncertainty. His hat was tilted, and he had several more empty bottles with him that he had seemed to had snuck.

"Luffy...what the hell are you doing here?" Nami hissed. The sane part of her brain said to just knock the idiot out and throw him out of the room, but the drunk side...was preventing her. Luffy looked up dopily.

"Eh...Nami...what are you doing here...?..."

"This is my room!"

"It is? Oh...I though it was the crow's nest...it looks the same..."

"No it doesn't!"

Luffy blinked and a drip of drool fell out the corner of his mouth. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Would you get out of here!?"

"But...I am looking for Nami..." He said. "Where's my Nami? I wanna see her..."

Nami flinched at this. She was so focused on him trying to FIND her that she didn't even notice he said 'my'.

"I'm right here."

"I know..." He gave a giggle. "My Nami is right here..."

Nami's drunken brain connected the words together, and she widened her eyes. 'His Nami?' What?

"S-So what do you want to see me about?" She stuttered. Luffy stared at the wall in fascination.

"What a awesome wall..." He said. Nami grew impatient.

"Luffy!" She shouted. Luffy looked back at her nonchalantly and gave a yawn.

"Sake...good..." He mumbled.

"Luffy. Why did you want to see me!?" She tried again.

"My Nami..."

"Answer!"

"Pretty..."

"Lu~ffy...!..."

"Kiss..."

Nami raised her eyebrows and pulled her cover tighter.

"Just go to sleep Luffy. You're really drunk..."

"Tangerine..."

Nami sighed and sat next to him, snapping her fingers.

"Oi...Luffy...Bed~~time...hear me? Oi?"

"Hidilduahphoo"

Nami gritted her teeth and grabbed his hair, sharply turned his head toward hers.

"LISten you dumb fool! It is ni-night time! Do. You. Under. Stand?"

Luffy's eyes lit up.

"Nami! When'd you get here!?"

She let go of his hair and glared at him.

"You need to go to sleep."

"Like hell! I do what I want!" Luffy shouted in Nami's face, blowing alcohol into her nose. She coughed for a moment before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"Luffy. This is me as your Navigator. And I am telling you, to leave my room, go into yours, and-"

She didn't finish, as she noticed Luffy had a rougeish smile plastered on his face. She only saw that when he was fighting and had some sort of idea.

"A-And go to sl-mph!

Nami was suddenly interrupted by Luffy taking advantage of the closeness and shoving his face into hers. Nami's eyes widened when she realized that he was kissing her... _willingly_. Was he REALLY that drunk!? What the hell!? She pushed him off of her.

"Luffy! What the hell!?"

Luffy opened his eyes back to their droopy state and tilted his head.

"Hah?" Nami had to keep him back as he seemed as if he was going to go for it again.

"Do you even understand what you are doing!?"

"Tangerine..." He repeated.

"Luffy!" She shouted in his face. "You're insane! Just get out of my room!"

Luffy went silent. Nami's face was noticeably red, from both shock and anger. Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"Nami-Tomato..."

"I'll give you three seconds! Three!"

"Nine..." He slurred.

"Two..." Nami warned.

"Number..." He retaliated.

"One..." She said, raising one of her the hands pushing him back, getting ready to pound the rubber out of him. Luffy noticed this and instantly took this chance to push the other arm weakly away and grab Nami's shoulders tightly. Nami gave a small 'eep'

"Tastes like...tangerines..." He mumbled. "Yummy..."

Nami's eyes twitched, but her body wouldn't move. She lowered her arm and Luffy's ever-present smile faded. Nami couldn't tear herself away from his tipsy, yet arousing gaze. This couldn't be Luffy...this was somebody else...right? Or this was some sort of odd dream?

"Pretty..." He said, breaking the silence and, for the third time that night, clumsily pressing his lips against hers. Nami suddenly snapped back to her senses, smacked her palms against his forehead, and with great difficulty tried to hold him off of her before she yelled out. "THE IDIOT"S IN HERE!"

Luffy blinked with confusion and stopped struggling, and almost instantly Zoro and Usopp had burst through the door. They both gaped in confusion at their position, Luffy grabbing her shoulders and Nami pushing his head back. Zoro shook his head and pulled his captain off of her, while Usopp helped retrain him. Nami gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank you guys..."

"What was going on?" Zoro barked, Luffy flailing all over the place.

"Nothing...just...I'm really tired and can't think straight. I'll explain it in the morning..."

Both men nodded and they carried the struggling Luffy out of the room. Soon, silence. Nami closed the door, slid to the floor in exhaustion, and closed her eyes.

"I won't worry about it...not until the morning...I'm just ready for this day to be over..."

* * *

 **Oooooh...*koff koff* Also...CHOPPER!? XDXDXDXDXD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, another chapter! I honestly have no idea where this fic is going to go or how long it's going to last...it's just something I'm writing...:P**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

"OWWWWWW! CHOPPER! I'M DYING!"

Luffy's moaning voice woke everyone up that morning, and Chopper had taken Luffy to the infirmary.

"You just have a major hangover Luffy...you drank too much..."

"Do something Chopper...It hurts! Give me some medicine!"

Luffy was on the cot, comically clenching his head and whining up a storm. Chopper handed him a glass of water.

"Here...this'll help.."

Luffy threw the water in his mouth, then looked at the glass expectantly.

"It still hurts..." He whined.

"Well duh! Let me see if I have anything to help."

Meanwhile, Nami woke up with a screaming headache, but she'd gone through the process before. She got dressed and trudged to the deck, massaging her forehead. Once she woke up completely, it suddenly hit her.

Luffy kissed her...

Just the thought made her flinch. Even if it was just the aftermath of some drunken confusion, and nothing extraordinary happened, it still was enough to make Nami feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What the hell..." She thought, before slouching on a deck chair and trying to calm her churning stomach down.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Once Chopper gave Luffy some painkillers, Luffy was back to his old self. He hadn't remembered anything since he blacked out, and he was confused.

"Oi! Nami! Hi!" Luffy called with a huge grin. Nami saw him, then looked at the ground. Luffy stopped and cocked his head, knowing something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Nami narrowed her eyes.

"Funny thing to ask..." She muttered. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

What do you mean? Did this mean he had forgotten about last night? She deflated in disappointment, though she wasn't really sure why.

"Nevermind! Just...go away...leave me be!" She snapped. Luffy flinched and his eyes were wide in confusion.

"Wha- Nami! What happened?! Why are you being so we-"

"Nothing." She growled, and she stomped off somewhere, leaving Luffy utterly concerned and dumbfounded.

"Did something happen last night when I blacked out?" He thought. "Maybe I should ask Usopp..."

Twelve seconds later, he was in front Usopp, wearing a serious expression.

"What's up Luffy?"

"What happened last night?" Luffy asked, getting straight to the point. Usopp raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I blacked out, and now Nami is mad at me and I don't know why."

Usopp rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Um...when exactly did you black out?"

"When Chopper asked Franky about his 'mating device'."

Usopp snorted, then tried to get back to serious mode. He cleared his throat.

"Well...um...Robin gave Nami a certain dare...and...you kinda jumped immediately to it...and...um..."

"What does that mean?" Luffy questioned, raising his voice a little. Usopp realized that Luffy was serious and he looked skyward.

"Robin dared Nami to...um...kiss you...and...you kinda jumped the gun and did it yourself..." Usopp said. Luffy's eyes widened and he waved his hands, sweating a bit.

"Oi oi...back up...I WHAT!?"

"You kissed Nami.." Usopp said point-blank. Luffy made a slightly fearful face, and Usopp crossed his arms.

"Then...we tried to restrain you cause you were WAAAAYYY too drunk, and we lost you...then a long time later Nami called for us and you both were in her room. Nami was looking really flustered and weird, so we took you to your room and you went to sleep. That's about it..."

Silence on Luffy's end. He was now very worried looking.

"I didn't hurt her did I!?"

"Not from my knowledge. She didn't LOOK hurt."

Luffy gave a nod and looked around frantically.

"I need to talk to her...I didn't mean...I couldn't CONTROL mysel-Nami?"He then ran off in search for his Navigator.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Nami was in her room, thinking things over. Why was she so mad that he forgot? She should be glad! She clenched at her pillow. Dammit! She thought the confusion of the previous day was gone! She groaned in frustration, then heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called gruffly.

"It's me." The voice of Luffy answered. "Can I talk to you?"

Nami hesitated, then waved her arms in defeat.

"Whatever...come on in..."

Luffy opened the door cautiously and shut it, looking at Nami with an apologetic look. He stood in front of the closed door with his arms behind his back. There was a long silence.

"So...what do you want?" Nami asked impatiantly. Luffy rubbed his neck, then blurted out,

"I'm really really sorry for kissing you! I blacked out from the stupid Sake! I wouldn't EVER do something to hur-"

"Luffy." Nami interrupted, feeling a bit worried about her Captain. He seemed displeased with himself and looked really nervous. "I understand...I thought you forgot."

"I did...Usopp told me about the Truth or Dare thingy..."

Nami winced. So he really had forgotten. He didn't remember anything?

"I mean...I do remember one thing..." Nami perked up.

"What?"

"I remember tangerines..." He mused happily. "I remember that they were yummy...did you give me a tangerine in the room Nami?"

Nami blushed remembering what he had said back in the room. Luffy tilted his head to the side, afraid that he had said something to upset her.

"Nami?"

"That was me Luffy..." She said softly. Luffy opened his mouth.

"Hah?"

"In the room...you actually WILLINGLY tried to...kiss me...and you kept saying that it tasted like tangerines..."

Luffy fell on his butt and his face turned a bright red.

"W-what!?"

Seeing Luffy like this made Nami question the whole thing. Was Luffy more honest when he was drunk? Did he REALLY like her in that way?! His state right now seemed to prove this.

"S-sorry Nami! I-I really don't remember! It was the Sake's fault!"

"Calm down!" Nami snapped. Luffy stopped blabbering and kept sitting on the floor, eyes as wide as saucers. Nami rested her head on her fist and stared right at him.

"I'll ask you again Luffy...Do you like me?"

"Of course! You-"

"Not like that." Nami interrupted. She hesitated a moment, before pinching her eyes shut.

I mean...Do you...love...me?"

"Yep." Luffy said, unblinking. Nami gawked at him.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY IT LIKE IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL!?" She shouted comically.

"I'm not! I just..." Luffy gave a sigh. "I don't want to hurt you or anything...But I do love you...I do Nami...I just didn't mean...to do anything weird before I knew that you loved me back...then I had Sake and it apparently warped my mind into it's will..."

Nami froze and looked at her Captain in shock.

"So all this time...?"

"Yep."

"Ever since you landed beside me in that boat?"

"Uh huh."

This exceeded Nami's expectations. Luffy actually CONFESSED that he'd loved her since the first time they saw each other! How was she supposed to react to that?!

"Uh..." She said like an idiot. "I never would have guessed..."

"Cool! I did a good job then!" Luffy giggled, back to his normal state. Nami was astounded that after all this, that idiot could STILL be unfazed.

"You can sit if you want...standing for all this time must be tiring..." Nami said, really not knowing what to say about all this. Luffy gave an "Ok!" and sat in a chair in front of Nami. She scrambled desperately to find something to fill this awkward silence.

"Do you love me Nami?" Luffy asked with a childish hopefulness. Nami froze yet again and stayed silent.

"Nami?"

Do I? He is my Captain...and who can refuse that expression? Luffy had changed her life, saved her life, and yet...was it REALLY ok? What would the others think?

She looked back at Luffy, who was staring at her with his eyes wide with hope. How the hell was she supposed to say no to him?

"Luffy...I...I don't think so..."

Luffy's smile faded a little, but he nodded.

"I won't force you to do anything Nami...you're my Nakama!"

Even though he seemed high-spirited, Nami could tell he was more than disappointed. She could see it in his eyes.

"I'm great! I'll try my best to get you to love me! I will! I'm-"

"Luffy..." Nami comforted. Luffy flinched and lowered his eyes, showing his disappointment.

"I'm really sorry...I can't just be...thrown into the middle of a relationship with my Captain...What would the others think?"

"They'd support us...I know they would. Even Sanji." Luffy replied. It nearly broke her heart seeing him like this.

"I'm just a little disappointed Nami...but don't worry...really...It's your decision. And I completely understa-"

"Luffy!" Nami barked, making Luffy look up at her alertly. Nami softened her voice, took a deep breath, and scooted forward.

"Is this really what you want?" Nami asked carefully. Luffy instantly nodded his head.

"I really do love you...seriously..."

Nami had to make a big choice. She had to make sure that he was serious in every way about this.

"How much do you love me?"

Luffy thought for a moment.

"More than meat Nami...a hundred times more than meat..."

Ok...this was a deal breaker...Luffy was 100% serious, and Nami knew that.

"What do you know about love?"

"I know that you cuddle and kiss and touch each other and do that weird thi-"

"Oooookaaayyy..." Nami interupted, beginning to feel even more uncomfortable than before.

"But we don't have to do that stuff Nami...All I want is you to love me...that's all..."

Nami blinked and lifted her head. Her heart was beginning to soften a little.

"Are you serious?"

"I mean...I'd do that stuff if you were ok with it...but it's not necessary."

These words nearly turned her to butter. How sweet could a man be? She stared into Luffy's eyes, which had turned shiny a puppy-dog-ish.

"I won't steal your food if you love me..."

"OK! ALRIGHT! YES!" She blurted out, persuaded by his cute stance. She wasn't disappointed when Luffy's eyes lit up and he grinned wider than usual.

"Really!?"

"Yes really."

"For free!?"

"For free." Nami said, giving a small smile. "I don't want to live my life without love...and if it's anyone it might as well be you over some perverted heathen..."

"YES!" Luffy shouted, standing up abruptly and doing a strange dance. Nami gave a sigh and an evil twinkle gleamed in her eyes.

"But if you try anything without my permission, you'll owe me more than a Yonko's bounty..."

"OK!" Luffy chirped, barely listening. Nami rolled her eyes and stood up.

"We should probably go...the others are probably wondering where we went."

"Ok."

Once they reached the deck however, there wasn't anyone there. The two pirates raised their eyebrows.

"Huh? Where is everybody?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **About Ten Minutes Before...**

"Is the cook tied up with earplugs?"

"Yep."

Usopp had gathered the others into the crow's nest to have a talk. There was something bothering him, and he needed to get it off his chest.

"So..." Usopp began. "You're all probably wondering why I have gathered you all here toda-"

"Just get to the point already..." Zoro grumbled. Everyone else seemed curious about what he had to say.

"It's about Luffy and Nami..." Usopp said nervously. Everyone fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What about them?"

"I-I think Luffy may 'like' her..."

Usopp expected everyone to freak out, but nobody did. Chopper raised his hand.

"I-I think so too...sometimes he comes into my infirmary and says that he's 'randomly hot and tingly' and that's normally when Nami's dressed quite immodestly..."

"I knew it! A true man cannot escape the overwhelming power of love, and Luffy is a true man!" Franky added.

"Yohohoho! If I don't have a heart and can feel love, Luffy-San definitely can!"

"That's all fine and dandy...but you know how Nami is..." Zoro muttered.

"I knew it all along...that's why I sent him in the shower room..."

Everyone gaped at Robin.

"You WHAT!?"

Robin giggled. "I told Luffy to get my hairbrush out of the washroom while Nami was in there...Luffy got quite the eyeful..."

Everyone sweated nervously, and Franky began sobbing.

"WAAAAAAH! IT'S SO SAD! ONLY A TRUE MAN COULD KEEP THESE FEELINGS TO HIMSELF, KNOWING THAT NAMI WOULD BEAT THE PISS OUTTA HIM IF HE CONFESSED!"

"Hold on.." Usopp interrupted. "What if we somehow convinced Nami to fall for him?"

Chopper tilted his head. "I thought you didn't want them to get together?"

"That was before I realized how much of a man he had to be to keep this to himself!" Usopp said proudly.

"That'll be impossible...Nami doesn't have the capability of love..." Zoro stated passively.

"We have to think of a plan...a super plan to get Nami to fall for him..." Franky thought out loud.

"Maybe we could make some sort of cool invention!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Something...to open up her fragile feminine heart..."

"That's also impossible..." Zoro stated. "Nami doesn't have a heart."

"Ok...can we be serious for a second please?!" Usopp shouted. Robin gave a giggle.

"Maybe we should just let them find love at their own pace...After last night, I'm sure something will pop up.."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We'll see what happens..."

 **Yes! Now what will happen next!? I have no idea whatsoever! ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Who knows what's gonna happen!? I don't! Let's get the show on the road and see what I come up with!**

* * *

Soon, everyone came out of the crow's nest and Luffy and Nami waved.

"Oiiiii! What where you doing up there!? Did I miss something fun!?"

"Nope! You missed nothing at all!" Franky called down. Robin gave a small smile at the two and how close they were standing together; they didn't even seem to realize it...

"Oh! Ok! Well come back! I need a snack!"

Once they reached the deck Sanji brought out a plate of roast beef for Luffy and Nami (Since she asked too) and they went their separate ways, only with a group of crew members glancing at two certain someones on opposite sides of the ship. Franky couldn't take it anymore...

"Yo! Luffy!" Franky called out. Luffy looked up from his empty plate.

"Hah?"

Franky plopped down next to him with a smile.

"It must be hard to be a true man with a golden heart...ne?"

Luffy blinked.

"I mean...how awful must it feel to go through such agony for something that shalt never occur...am I right?"

Luffy blinked once more.

"How terribly heart-warming! I'm not about to cry! Idiot!"

Luffy blinked yet again.

"Ah...Franky...are you sick or something?"

"It's so tear-jerking to think that you've loved her this whole time!" Franky blurted out. Luffy raised his eyebrows.

"You know?" He gave a grin. "Ah! Nami told you! Shishishi!"

Franky stopped blubbering and looked at the grinning boy in surprise. She told him what?

"Yeah! She was really surprised when she found out too! But she's ok with it!"

"Woah...hold on bro...ok with what?" Franky asked. Luffy tilted his head.

"Didn't Nami tell you?"

"No..."

Luffy's eyes widened and he flailed everywhere.

"AAAH! THEY KNOW! NAMI'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"KNOW WHAT!? TELL ME!"

"THAT WE'RE TOGETHER!"

"WHAT!?"

"...SHIT!"

Nami perked up, hearing the commotion, and facepalmed hearing what they were shouting. That freaking idiot! Already!? She put her clothing catalog down. She should've know...

"Hold up! You two are together!?" Shouted Usopp. Nami groaned when she saw every single one of the Strawhats hounding a very flustered looking Luffy.

"I'm going to murder you..." Sanji growled.

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP!?" Nami shouted, everyone turned toward Nami, Sanji still holding onto Luffy's collar.

"Nami..."

"Is it true!? Are you two..."

"Yes...for about ten minutes now..." Nami sighed. "And I THOUGHT I could trust Luffy to keep ONE secret...and he goes and tells it..."

"I'M SORRY NAMI! FRANKY PULLED IT OUT OF ME!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU TWO ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!?" Everyone shrieked. Even Zoro had a shocked face.

"Huh...So...she really does have a heart..."

"OH SHUT UP ZORO!" Nami rubbed her temple. "Fine...now you know...now can you please put him down?"

Sanji let go of Luffy and gave Nami a hurt stare.

"Nami-San..."

Everyone else, however, had gotten over their shock and were cheering.

"YEAH! THEY'RE TOGETHER!"

"Luffy IS a true man after all!"

Luffy gave a laugh while Nami's ears turned red. She gave an embarrassed smile.

"Oh...stop it! We don't need compliments! Heh heh..."

Luffy pulled his hat over his face in half-happiness-half -embarrassment and gave a snicker.

"I told ya Nami!"

"You sure did..."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Several hours later, mid-day.**

"Oiiiii! Nami! Wanna fish!?"

"Again!? Is fishing all you ever do!?"

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

Nami rolled her eyes, blushed a tad from all the glances in her direction, and stepped toward the figurehead.

"Fine."

Luffy gave a fistpump and stretched his arm down for her to grab. He pulled her onto the head and Nami steadied herself. Luffy handed her a fishpole.

"You already had a second one..." Nami chuckled. "How trusting can you be?"

"Oooooh! Look at that fish!" Luffy gaped. Nami saw the fish and gasped.

"Woah! That's huge!"

"I know! Maybe Sanji can cook it!"

"I don't think so...it's a rainbow color...that usually means it's poisonous."

"Awwww..."

They both laughed, and Nami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So...here we are..." Nami said, breaking the silence.

"Yep!"

"You know...I DID say that if you tried anything without my permission...you'd owe a hell of a lot right?"

Luffy gave a flinch.

"Even accidentally telling a secret?"

"Yep..."

"That's no fair!"

"And if you don't have the money, I'll have to charge you 300% interest...NOT including tax..."

"Namiiiiiii..."

"AND if you complain...I'll add an additional 400,000,000 to the whole thing..."

Luffy was a bit overwhelmed by the numbers, but then he seemed to get an idea.

"Do I have your permission?"

"For what?"

"To raise the money thingy even higher?"

"Well...yeah...sure...but why-"

"You sure I have your permission?"

"If it means more money for me then sure..."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yeah! But wh-"

Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"

"YES! NOW WHAT IS IT YO-"

"Ok...If you are absolutely sure..."

"SURE AB-"

Luffy very calmly laid his head on Nami shoulder, and Nami stopped mid sentence. She tilted her head to look down at him, smiling contently, and softened her expression.

"So that's what you wanted..."She looked back into the ocean. "You don't have to pay for that..."

Luffy gave a small nod on her shoulder and Nami put down her fishing pole, enjoying the moment. This felt right.

"You know...I think I can spare the debt this time..." Nami said, looking at Luffy in the corner of her eye. Luffy nodded again. Nami paused for a moment, before looking back out into the ocean and laying her head on top of his.

Chopper was walking past the figurehead when he noticed the two. He gave a small smile. It was so weird to see them not bickering at each other! They seemed comfy, so Chopper felt bad when he had to call out "Dinner will be done in a minute guys!"

Both of them jolted up and looked back at Chopper. They both gave a thumbs up.

"Alrighty! Thanks Chopper!"

Chopper gave a small salute, then plipped to the kitchen. Luffy hopped off the figurehead and zoomed to the room, leaving Nami chuckling and running after him.

When she walked in, Luffy was sitting at his place with a fork and knife banging the table.

"FOOD SANJI! MESHI MESHI MESHI!"

"Are you even going to use those?" Brook questioned.

"Nope!"

"You're sure in high spirits today..." Robin remarked to Nami, Nami sat down, preparing for the whirlwind of chaos that dinner was going to bring.

"Heh...guess I am..."

Soon, the food arrived and it was same as usual. Luffy stole everyone's food and everyone screamed at him when he laughed. However, everyone was grumbling when they slowly turned toward Nami in unison, calmly eating a full plate, and blinked.

A pause.

"Oi! Why does NAMI still have her food!?"

"...nom..." Nami ate, emphasizing her bite on a piece of steak. They all turned toward Luffy, who was sucking in his lips with eyelashes and red cheeks.

Another pause.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" They all shouted, pelting him with pots and pans. Robin and Nami gave a laugh and looked at each other.

"I guess this whole thing's going well for you, ne Nami?"

"I guess so! I haven't had a meal to myself in months!"

Robin put her hand on her cheek.

"So...have you two done anything yet?"

"Like hell...Luffy said that if I just loved him he wouldn't try anything..." She stuck her tongue out. "Besides...I don't really think I'm ready for anything quite yet..."

"I get it I get it..." Robin chuckled. "I just like seeing you two together...It's quite cute..."

"Oi..." Nami warned. Robin stood up and gave a warm smile.

"But just saying...when a man...ANY man loves a woman for that long...there's bound to be SOME romance."

"Thanks for the tip..."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nightfall**

"Ugh...I'm totally worn out..."

"EVERYONE READY FOR THE NIGHTLY TUNE!? YOHOHOHO!"

"OH GOD...NIGHTS TOO!?"

" _SHIORI! HANKANCHI!"_

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU DO NIGHTS!?"

After this episode, ending up in Brook getting pummeled by Nami, everyone retreated to their rooms (Excepting Robin who was on watch, not like she'd go to bed anyway.)

Nami was alone, and for some unknown reason no matter how tired she was, she couldn't go bed...She had way too much on her mind.

Where was this going to go?

Was Robin right?

What if this was just too weird?

Does she really love him?

Finally, she decided to get some fresh air and go outside on the deck. It was now purely dark and calm. She walked to the railing and looked out into the horizon at nothing in particular. She had to admit, this was strangely soothing.

She jumped when she heard a small sigh come from the opposite side of the ship. She squinted and could barely make out the figure of a bed-raggled looking Luffy, looking at the horizon and not noticing that Nami was even there. He had an odd expression...calmness...Nami never would have thought to see Luffy calm. She quietly stepped over to him, standing beside him.

"It's peaceful isn't it..." Nami whispered.

"Aa..." Luffy replied softly, almost as if in a trance. She softened a bit and put her hand on his shoulder, looking back into the darkness.

"But it's a bit too gloomy..." Luffy added. "I like the day better because it's brighter and happier. It makes me feel happy."

"But sometimes you just need a break from the craziness..." Nami stated.

"Aa..."

Luffy was strange like this. It was the side of him that came to after the two years. The part of him that grew up.

"But...I still feel happy tonight. It's like something has lifted out of my chest and left it full. I can't explain it Nami..." He turned his head to look at her with joyful eyes. "I've deducted that it's a mystery feeling. But it makes me really happy."

"Well, there's a song that Bellemere used to sing Nojiko and I about the night..."

Luffy gave a smile.

"I've never heard you sing Nami..."

Nami turned back toward the sea and closed her eyes.

" _It's the night, past Twilight,_

 _The sun has gone to hide,_

 _Bringing silence to the joy-bringing light._

 _Time to sleep, little sheep,_

 _Let's bring silence to the keep,_

 _For if you venture lone, you'll be shrouded by fright,_

 _._

 _Say my name, we're the same,_

 _But one's frail and one's untame,_

 _Coming when all's gone, I'm alone and in pain._

 _Don't you cry, my dear sky,_

 _I'll stay and I'll watch you cry,_

 _Until the darkness ends and the light comes again."_

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Luffy staring at her, mouth slightly open. Nami gave a chuckle.

"So...you really can understand things can't you?"

"Nami...you are the most beautiful person I've ever met..."

Nami blushed and zipped her head back to the railing, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Why was the sky sad Nami? Was he hungry?"

Nami snorted and covered her mouth. She cleared her throat.

"No Luffy. It was lonely, since no one's out during the night to keep him company."

"But we're here Nami..."

"I know we are." She gave a sad smile. "When I was little, I would sneak out at night and just sit on the grass, looking up at the sky to keep it company. Funny huh?"

"No..." Luffy said. "Nobody should be lonely, not even skies."

"True."

A moment passed and Nami noticed Luffy humming the song quietly to himself, giving a smile. This was Luffy...the innocent and childish mindset that was often hidden by his hyperness.

"Luffy..."

"Hmmm?"

"You are really the most amazing person I've ever met."

Luffy's eyes lit up and he gave a huge grin.

"Thanks!"

They both looked back into the sea, then Luffy placed his hand on the one on his shoulder. Nami gave a smile and didn't see Luffy looking at her until she glanced back at him. He looked down slightly and looked back up with a soft determination.

"Do I have your permission?"

Nami didn't know what he wanted permission for, but at this point she was so happy she didn't care.

"Yes."

Luffy seemed surprised, but he very softly turned himself facing Nami, holding her hand to his chest. He had very shy look on his face, then pinched his eyes shut and leaned himself toward Nami, gently placing his lips on hers. Nami felt a warmth go through her body, and didn't even think about being surprised. All thoughts had disappeared, and all that was left was warmth. It was in this moment, in the darkness, that Nami finally made up her mind.

She loved him.

Luffy let go rather quickly, whipping his head back down to study the railing, face obviously a bright red. Nami couldn't find any words, not one. And she did the same. After a long while of silence, Nami gave a chuckle.

"You know...maybe this is right..."

Luffy peeked up from under his hat.

"Maybe...just maybe...I've fallen for you too..."

Luffy mouth opened in obvious disbelief, but he quickly hid it again. Nami could see that idiot grinning madly under that hat though.

"You don't have to hide, Luffy-Turtle..." Nami laughed. Luffy lifted his hat in confusion.

"Luffy...Turtle...?"

"Well...you call me Nami-Tomato, so I should have an equally idiotic name for you too..."

Luffy gave a short laugh, and Nami frowned when she saw Luffy beginning to tear up.

"O-oi...Luffy?

"I'm so happy Nami...I'm happy..." He repeated, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He hid once again, but Nami stopped him and made him look at her.

"You're happy?"

"I love you so much Nami...a-and I..."

"Shhh...Don't say anything else...Luffy-Turtle." Nami coaxed, comforting him like he was a small child, which Luffy really seemed to appreciate. Nami just put his head to her shoulder and stroked his hair, making Luffy feels like he was seven again. Part of him barked at him to stop acting like a crybaby wimp...to stop crying and burdening his Navigator. But another part of him said that it was perfectly alright, that everything would be ok and that Nami was there for him.

And Luffy cried, Nami holding him, and everything was alright in the world.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Robin had seen all and heard all. She decided to stop watching, however, and give the two some privacy. After all, she owed a heck of a lot, the least she could do was leave them be.

* * *

 **Ok...did I just cry on my own writing? I don't cry while writing The Execution at Lougetown but cry at this? What am I doing wrong? ._.**

 **Anyway, if you're a song fan, the song that Nami sings are my lyrics, but I based the actual music part off of Midna's Theme from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

 **Also, I listened to Clannad OST: Snowfield on repeat at the end...just another tidbit of info. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again!**

 **Now...I think that I've finally figured out the point to this fic...basically nothing...It's the boring, uneventful days on the Sunny that you never really get to see in One Piece. So...there's really never any point except for everything with Luffy and Nami...**

 **I hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Morning**

"Oi! Luffy! Usopp drew a picture!"

"W-w-w-wait Chopper! Don't show him tha-"

Luffy of course ran instantly to a happy Chopper, holding a picture in his hoofs. He snatched it up excitedly and looked at it...

"BWHAHAHAHA! NAMI LOOKS SO FUNNY LIKE THAT!" He burst out. Usopp stormed over and snatched the picture back.

"What are you laughing about!? It's just a picture of you guys eating meat and tangerines!"

"SHE LOOKS SO FUNNY WHEN SHE'S EATING MEAT!"

"...well you'd look stupid eating tangerines..." Usopp mumbled.

"But I've tasted tangerines before Usopp..."

"Sure you have..." He said sarcastically.

Luffy had been up before any of them, even before Brook's morning tune. He had joined in on the song, making it about ten times as annoying as usual. Nami's ears perked up when she heard Luffy and Usopp and she stormed over to them.

"What's so funny!?"

"Usopp drew a picture! You look really funny!" He laughed, pointing at Usopp who was trying to shove the picture in his pocket. Nami's eyes turned evil.

"What...did you draw...Usopp...?"

Usopp whimpered, and handed the picture over. She unfolded it and looked at it. It was quite a fantastic of Luffy and Nami sitting on the deck, Luffy eating a tangerine and Nami eating a slab of meat. Her eyes turned back to normal and looked at Usopp with a strange warm look.

"This is really good! Thanks Usopp!"

"N-n-n-no problem..."

Sanji spun in, and Nami immediately hid the picture behind her back. Luffy took this chance to take it and stare at it again, crying from holding in his laughter.

Once Sanji gave Nami compliments, she spun around and konked Luffy on the head.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU JERK!" She yelled, and soon everyone laughed, even Nami.

Soon, Robin walked in on the commotion and saw everyone laughing. She gave a warm smile, and focused on Luffy and Nami. They seemed just like before...which was odd. Surely last night must've made some progress?

"Yohohohoho! Luffy looks so funny eating tangerines! Yohohohohohohohohohohohoho!"

"Oiiiiii Brook!" Luffy whined, which made everyone laugh even harder.

Once all the craziness was done, Nami went to work on sewing several holes in one of her shirts. While she was, she was thinking about things.

Last night was the first time that Nami had seen Luffy break down like that.

Of course, she had seen him cry before...Poor Merry-Go came to mind, but never out of pure happiness, and without a care in the world. It bothered her to think that Luffy could be such a complex person, and yet act so empty-headed. What was buried in that brain of his?

It was thoughts like this that had caused her to finally make up her mind last night. He was an idiot, but he was so much MORE than that. Why was she just now seeing that?

Luffy was sitting on the railing with a slab of meat, thinking much simpler Luffy-thoughts.

Last night he was happy.

Nami was happy too.

He loved her.

Nami loved him back.

He kissed her.

She allowed him to.

Luffy gave an exited grin while he chewed. He felt so giddy and excited, he just wanted to spin around in circles and laugh for an eternity. He would, if only he wasn't preoccupied with eating. He gave a 'Shishishi' and tore off a piece of meat.

"How's the 'true man' doing!?" Boomed Franky. Luffy looked up with a 'Hah?'

"Wah! So short!" He said dramatically, putting his hand to his forehead. "If only I could become as much of a super man like him!"

"Then why don't you confess to Robin already?" Luffy said passively, chewing. Franky froze mid-step, and brought his face three inches from Luffy's

"How do you know about that!?"

"Shishishi! Because I'm the Captain and you're my Nakama!"

Franky blushed mildly, then whispered, "Don't you dare tell anyone..." in his ear.

"I know!" He laughed. Franky gave a cough, then headed away to go tinker on some invention.

Luffy grinned, then suddenly saw Robin standing right by him. Luffy winced.

"Uh! Hey Robin!"

"So..." Robin gave a devilish smile. "Franky huh?"

"What!? No! No! It's...um...actually Usopp!" He lied. Robin gave a laugh.

"Too bad...I thought the feeling was mutual..." She chuckled at Luffy's shocked face, and gave him an amused expression.

"Where's your Nami? She asked. Luffy stopped mid-bite and looked down with a pout.

"She hit me..."

"Aw...Luffy's feeling shy now isn't he...?" Robin teased. Luffy looked up with detirmination.

"I'm not shy!"

"Well...then go over to her right now."

"But I'm eating!"

"Why don't you share your snack? I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Robin convinced. Luffy looked down at his snack sadly, then moved his mouth to the side.

"But meat..."

"Your love for your Navigator surely must be more than your love for food Captain..."

Luffy's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, and he stared at his snack for a moment before standing up.

"Alright...fine...whatever you say Robin..."

Luffy trudged over to where Nami was sitting, looked to the side, and stuck out his half-eaten slab.

"Meat..." He said. Nami looked up quizzically.

"Uh...yeah...I see it."

"Nami's meat..." He said, pouting. Nami looked at the meat in surprise, then gave a short laugh.

"That's awfully nice of you...but you can have it..."

Luffy gave a grin, then shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"YESH! TANK YWO NAWMI! YOWUH DA BWEST!"

"No problem! Now can you stop getting grease on my shirt?"

"Swoory!"

They locked eyes for a second, before looking at the ground in unison. Luffy swallowed his mouthful and plopped on the ground.

"Can I watch you?"

"Sure...It's nothing too amazing though...I'm just fixing a shirt."

Luffy nodded, placing his arms on the side of the chair and resting his head on them. He watched for a moment, when it hit him.

"Hey! I know that shirt!"

Nami raised her eyebrows.

"You remember my clothing?"

"No! It's just...it's the same shirt you wore all the time before Arlong Park!"

It was...indeed...that very same blue and white sailor shirt that Nami had worn when they beat up Buggy and Kuro. Luffy was strangely happy to see it again. All the stuff she wore now was too weird...

"Yeah. I guess I was just feeling nostalgic." She said in amusement. She held up the shirt. Would she even be able to wear it anymore? I mean...she had matured quite a bit...

"Hahahaah! I really missed that shirt!" Luffy laughed. Nami gave an intrigued smile and got ready to stand up.

"I'm gonna go try it on and see if it still fits...I'll be right back."

"Ok!"

Nami chuckled and walked into her room to try it on. Luffy waited patiently. He wasn't lying when he said he missed that shirt...It was kinda like his old vest; when he thought of Nami he thought of that shirt. And it was piratey looking too!

After a minute, Nami came back out again wearing it. It was a little smaller, but it still fit.

"Yessssss!" Nami fistpumped. "It still fits Luffy!"

"Awesome! Wear it all the time Nami!" He chirped. Nami snorted and crouched down to his level.

"You obviously need a lesson in fashion...I only wanted to wear this for nostalgia, got it?"

Luffy pouted.

"Fine..."

Nami seemed satisfied and smoothed out her hair. She was surprised that Luffy even REMEMBERED the shirt...she decided to test him.

"Hey Luffy...what was I wearing before?"

"You already forgot!?"

"No! I was just curious to see if you remembered."

Luffy blinked.

"The short red shirt with the weird yellow starfish on it...and a pair of those jean shorts..."

Nami gawked at him.

"Uh...yeah..."

"But now you're wearing the Nami Shirt!" He laughed. Nami blushed and suddenly felt self-conscious. She wiped her hands on her shorts.

"Can I see the Nami Shirt!?" Luffy asked. Nami didn't have time to react before Luffy quickly pulled off the shirt, spun around, and stared at it. Nami turned bright red and saw that her swimsuit top was exposed. Luffy held up the shirt, unfazed.

"Ooooh! There's the place where you got hit in the shoulder by that hypno-bastard! You fixed up that hole! Uh oh! You missed one Nami!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled, hitting him over the head and taking the shirt back. Luffy rubbed his head.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"YOU TOOK OFF MY SHIRT!" She yelled, hoping no one else heard.

"Yeah! What's so bad about that!? You're wearing a swimsuit!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!"

Nami pulled the shirt back over her head, steaming. She ordered herself to calm down, that it wasn't anything bad, and soothed herself.

"Count to ten...deep breaths.."

There's a hole right there..." Luffy announced, pointing at her left sleeve by her tattoo. Nami wasn't listening, and Luffy raised his eyebrows. He sqinted at her tattoo. He could see it...an ugly scar right beside the tangerine part...from when she stabbed herself. He softened his eyes. Nami was always so worried about her appearance...but having such a scar on her arm was kinda bad...Nami opened her eyes and saw Luffy staring at the scar. She covered it.

"What now?!"

"You still have a scar..." He said, starting to become serious. "And a pretty noticeable one...Nami.."

"Who told you that you could look at my scar!?" She hissed. "It's my arm, I made the scar...It's none of your concer-"

"That bastard..." Luffy growled, not listening. Nami was surprised at how quickly Luffy changed from stupid to angry. She let go of her arm and looked at him oddly.

"It's just a scar..."

"That damn fishman made you so sad that you hurt yourself...that's unforgivable..."

"That was a long time ago! I'm here now...you already kicked his ass, remember?"

Luffy continued to stare at the scar, but nodded.

"I just...didn't know that you hurt yourself that bad Nami..." He said.

"It's nothing...really."

Luffy wasn't convinced, and he hesitantly traced his finger over it. Nami winced at the touch. It...kinda tickled.

"Well...can't Chopper erase it or something?" Luffy asked, still staring at it. Nami's face turned a pink color and she looked at her feet.

"Uh...no...it's a scar. He can't make it magically disappear."

Luffy made a sad face and patted her shoulder, then looked up and seemed to realize how close they were.

"Ah! Sorry! I-"

"It's fine..." Nami interrupted. "In fact, you don't have to ask permission anymore...It's getting a bit annoying and I already know you're broke."

Luffy was silent for a minute, before rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Look...About last night..."

"What about it?" Nami said, curious to what he had to say. This whole time he was waiting for him to say something about it.

"Were you serious?" He blurted out. Nami raised her eyebrows.

"Serious about what?"

"About how you thought that you were falling for me too? Was that real or were you just trying to make me feel good?"

Nami gave a sympathetic smile, then lay her hand on his shoulder.

"It was real." Was all she had to say. Luffy gave a sigh of relief and looked into her eyes, looking much more relaxed.

"Awesome."

And it was real. Ever since last night, she noticed things about him that she never even thought about. His muscles for instance, strong and rock-hard yet condensed in such a small and skinny body. There were still small bandages where they were healing from the other day. Smack dab in the middle was that horrific scar...Luffy had never told them how he got it...

"Oi Nami..." Nami snapped up, realizing that she had been staring at his chest for almost a minute. They locked eyes, and just then, the ship gave a violent lurch.

"AH! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Nami exclaimed, nearly falling backwards. Luffy seemed to snap back to reality and run over to the side of the railing.

"Maybe it's a sea king!"

"Nami! What was that!?" Called out Usopp, who was running toward her with the others.

"I don't know!"

"Maybe we hit the dead body of one who had fallen overboard..." Robin pondered out loud.

Everyone ignored her and Franky let down a rope, sending Zoro to go down and investigate. Everyone waited, then Zoro called up. "IT'S A CRATE."

"BRING IT UP! IT MAY HAVE SUPPLIES!" Nami yelled back. Zoro came up with a massive wooden crate and set it on the deck.

"OOOOOH! WHATSINITWHATSINITWHATSINIT!?"

"Yohohohoho! I'm getting goosebumps of excitement, though I have no skin!"

Franky tore the top off, and looked inside.

"Jackpot!" Franky announced. "You guys should check out this SUPER find!"

Everyone looked inside and saw the contents. Several instruments, including a worn but still useable flute, a pair of bongos, maracas, and various other instruments. Buried under was a white dress shirt with a black tie, along with black khakis that seemingly belonged to a conductor. It was one of those seemingly random and useless salvages that were actually gold mines.

"Woah!" Chopper mused, hopping to get a good look at the inside.

"It seems to have been a conductor's storage..." Robin pulled out the flute.

"AWESOME! CAN I TOUCH THEM!?"

Luffy had always wanted to touch Brook's violin and guitar, but they were always locked up in a case and couldn't get that flippy thing undone.

"Yeah...knock yourself out..." Said several of the others. Sanji took out the dress shirt and was impressed about how well-ironed it stayed after floating in the sea.

Luffy leaned over the top and rummaged through the instruments and pulled out a trumpet. He stared at it with sparkles in his eyes.

"BROOK! Teach me how to play this thingy!"

"The trumpet?" Brook questioned.

"Luffy wants to LEARN how to play an instrument!?"

"Well...you play it like this Luffy-San." He said, taking the trumpet and putting it to his mouth (teeth, whatever) and blowing somehow while moving the slider. He played Bink's Sake for about ten seconds before handing it to Luffy. Everyone was watching when Luffy put it to his mouth...

"brrrrrrAAAAAAAAP AAAAAPPP!"

Everyone covered their ears shrieking at the horrific sound, and Brook nearly tore the trumpet out of his hands.

"L-L-Luffy-San...maybe you should try something easier!"

Luffy stared at the trumpet longingly.

"I'll learn how to play it Brook! Then I can play music with you!"

Everyone groaned.

"Well...at least play it somewhere where we can't hear it..." Zoro grumbled.

"YAHOO!" Luffy wooped, then he took the trumpet and disappeared into the ship.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hours later**

"OI! NAMI! I CAN PLAY!"

Nami looked up and saw Luffy standing in front of her with a massive grin and holding the trumpet.

"Don't play that thing here!"

"I'm much better Nami! I can play a song!"

He put the trumpet up and Nami covered her ears.

"DON'T YOU'L-"

She was surprised to not hear her ears being torn out of her skull, and uncovered them. Luffy was playing a very simple version of the song she sang last night, and Nami's eyes nearly jumped out of her sockets.

"EHHHH! HE'S ACTUALLY PLAYING THE TRUMPET!"

He gave a laugh and hugged the instrument.

"I'mma name him Tooty! Tooty the trumpet!"

Nami's eye twitched and she stared at "Tooty"

"Here! You try!" Luffy insisted, shoving it in her face. Nami pushed it away.

"Wipe the top thing off first..." She demanded.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Cause your spit's all over it!"

"So?"

Nami sighed, snatched the trumpet out of his hands, and blew on it.

"BRAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!"

Both Nami and Luffy flinched at the horrific noise it made, and Nami burst out laughing.

"It IS harder than it looks!"

Luffy took it back and blew on it, producing a much better sounding noise that sounded a lot more like a trumpet. Nami gave a defeated look and crossed her arms.

"Well...looks like you finally found SOMETHING you're good at other than eating and beating people up."

"Aa! I'm gonna learn Bink's Sake, and play with Brook! Maybe I can become as good as him!"

"I highly doubt it..."

* * *

 **Luffy with a trumpet!? 0.o**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I still haven't a clue where this is going to go...**


	6. A Note from a Lazy Author

**Hello everyone! I've totally been on here for five months or so! HA! HAHAHAHAha! hahahaha! ha... *sweats* owo"**

 **I am so sorry for not updating ANY of my stories AT ALL lately. I've been so busy, with a coop One Piece blog stuff on tumblr (ask-the-skye-crew) real life stuff, school stuff, family stuff, other random stuff, writers block, laziness, and much much more. I just haven't had any time whatsoever to write anything that I'm confident in sharing because it's pretty much crap.**

 **But, hopefully I'll return at some point. I've come so far since I first discovered the amazing world of the internet by coming on here a little more than a year ago. I still love to write and I still love all y'all. Because of all of your support and such, I have gained confidence to share my writing and ideas, and I have come so far from being a scared little candy corn who knew how to put letters together. To all of you, thank you for your patience and support. \owo/**

 **Also, please keep in mind that I am barely 14 freaking years old. XD You can't trust kids bruh, just saying...**

 **From a very sorry author,**

 **Mr. 0-San**


End file.
